Korra's Advice
by Lightweight
Summary: Jinora has a troubling question and seeks Korra for advice. What will the Avatar say to the young Airbending master? ONESHOT!


Korra's Advice

(Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! "The Legend of Korra" and all related characters and places are copyright Nickelodeon/Viacom. "The Legend of Korra" created by Mike DiMartino and Bryan Konyetzko.)

(NOTE: Story takes place between Books 3 and 4 of LoK.)

Korra was in the garden of Air Temple Island, outside of her room. Tenzin and Asami had suggested that she should get some sunlight and resh air to clear her mind and regain a healthy skin color. She was admiring the simple beauty of the flowers when she noticed a thin shadow looming behind her.

Korra turned around and noticed a shiny bald head with a pristine blue arrow tattooed across the top of said head. "Hey, Jinora. What's…" That's when she noticed that Jinora was deep in thought. Biting lips, eyes looking down, shuffling feet… something was definitely troubling the young airbending master.

"What's on your mind?" Korra asked with a gentler tone than before.

"Well… I was thinking if… eh… if it was ok if I asked you a question?"

"Uh, sure!" Korra answered. "But… why so shy all of a sudden? That's so unlike you."

"Well…" Jinora lowered her voice, forcing Korra to pay close attention. "It's kind of a personal thing."

Korra understood. Still, a question lingered in her head. "But what about your mom and dad? Or your aunt Kya?" Korra made a mental note that whatever Jinora's question was, Bumi was ill-equipped to answer.

Jinora sighed. "Usually I would, but I never get a straight answer with questions like these. Not from mom…"

_[FLASHBACK TO JINORA AGE SIX]_

"Mom, where do babies come from?"

"WHAT!? Oh, well… yes, you see… oh, dear, babies… babies… babies, babies… OH! Well, there's this giant… whale stork that… it brings good mommies and daddies their babies, and…"

_[END FLASHBACK]_

"… or from dad…"

_[FLASHBACK TO JINORA AGE EIGHT]_

"Dad, I was looking through your books and I found all these letters from the Republic City police."

"WHAT!? Give me those!"

"Were you in trouble with the law? And why do they all have Officer Beifong's handwriting?"

"That's… uh… from a long time ago. Nothing you have to worry about. Now run along and…"

_[END FLASHBACK]_

"… not from anyone. So I thought you being you, you'd give me a straight answer."

Korra nodded in understanding. "Don't worry. I'll try my best. So tell me, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I…" Jinora hesitated for a second. "I was thinking about Kai…" Korra's face couldn't hide the smile creeping in, but she let Jinora continue before commenting. "… and how he's lately been a bit awkward around me."

Korra's smile faded.

"It's kinda embarrassing to say, but…" Jinora's face was turning red. "Since I don't have… well… you know… I think Kai may not like me. And… you have plentiful, and Asami has, too. I'm sure neither of you have any problems with…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Korra stopped Jinora cold. She breathed in deeply and looked directly at Jinora. It was time for some Avatar Advice™. "First off, if a boy likes you only because of your looks, that is a shallow, peanut-brain jerk who deserves a good what for to knock some sense into him. It's alright to look nice but they have to look beyond that as well. Second, it doesn't matter if you grow 'em big, small, or not at all…"

"Wait, what are…?"

"… you're still a beautiful, wonderful, smart girl." Korra continued, taking no account of Jinora's interruption. "You're the youngest airbending master, for Wan's sake! If Kai really wants to be with you, he better pull his head out of the gutter and treat you like you deserve."

"Uh, Korra… I was…"

At that moment, Korra noticed a young airbender walking towards them. Kai was making his was to where Jinora was with a beaming smile and a disposition to help whatever was making her so shy lately. Before he could even say 'hi', however, he noticed Korra's killer stare, and suddenly he worried for his life.

"You!" Korra seethed. She turned her wheelchair and sped until she was right on Kai's face. "You stupid, shallow, perverted, insignificant little troglodyte! How dare you judge Jinora just because she's still flat as an ironing board! Don't you know what she's been dealing with inside her head because of that? Because of you?" At this moment Kai lowered his gaze in apparent shame. Korra, however, thought something else of this, so she grabbed Kai's chin and made sure he was looking straight at her eyes. "Hey! Eyes up here, boy! So young and your ming so full of filth already. You're starting to look like all those other men that look at a woman and only thinks 'Boobies! Boobies!'. Well, for future reference, we get sick and tired of that crap. And as far as Jinora is concerned, you better start treating her better, or so help me I'll forget you're just a kid and I'll make you wish you were never born. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Came the near-inaudible answer from Kai.

"Good." Korra then grabbed Kai by his shoulders and pushed him towards Jinora. "Now tell her you're sorry!"

"I… I'm sorry." Kai said, still incredibly quiet.

"I didn't hear you!" Korra demanded. 

"I'm sorry, Jinora!" Kai said again quite loudly.

"Good. Now don't screw it up. I'm watching you." And with that final warning, Korra wheeled away in a rush.

It took a while for the shock of the moment to leave Kai. He could still feel his legs shaking, his bones tittering and his brain cowering away inside his cranium. Eventually, he made his way to Jinora with only one thing in mind. "Wh… what was… well, _that_?"

"I don't know." Jinora said, looking as bewildered as Kai. "I was just trying to ask her about my hair."


End file.
